Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid arrangement and to a method for fluid a fluid energy source.
Description of the Related Art
From German published application DE 10 2008 009 653 A1, a hydraulic system for controlling a dual-clutch transmission of a motor vehicle is known. That system includes: a hydraulic energy source to supply the hydraulic system with hydraulic energy in the form of a hydraulic medium; a pressure accumulator to store the hydraulic energy; a clutch cooling system to cool clutches of the dual-clutch transmission utilizing the hydraulic medium; and clutch actuators to operate a first clutch and a second clutch; wherein the hydraulic energy source includes a double-suction electric pump.
From German published application DE 10 2010 047 801 A1, a hydrostatic actuator is known. The actuator includes a master cylinder having a housing and a piston that is axially movable within the housing, for pressurizing a pressure chamber that is filled with a pressurizing agent. The actuator includes a rolling planetary transmission unit with a sleeve that converts a rotary movement to an axial movement, the rolling planetary transmission unit being driven by an electric motor.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the actuation of at least one clutch and at least one transmission component having a fluid energy source.